


Take the Good with the Bad

by MADVS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Watersports, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: There were two reasons to drink that night. Yuuri's victory and his newfound relationship with Victor. With all going so right, nothing could possibly go wrong... right?





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: Victor drinks piss like it's vodka.  
> And unfortunately for both me and you, this shits gonna have two parts. I was looking through some nasty fics and thought to myself, 'Hey, I need to contribute my own disgusting fetishes to this fandom'.  
> So enjoy lmao, I assume you will seeing as how you clicked on it.

Drinks was always a nice way to celebrate a victory, no matter what country or how far from home you were. Yuuri had a few rounds with Pitchit to celebrate him getting in first place. Good sportsman ship was always appreciated; after all. Yuuri practically felt no shame getting second place. He got to move on in the competition, and was only getting that much closer to the Grand Prix Final.

Soon after the festivities settled down, however, Yuuri was quick to retreat in some corner of the bar to have a few celebratory drinks with Victor that went beyond the results of the competition.

They were hardly able to keep their hands off of each other, keeping kisses to a minimum as they were still in public. Though as the amount of alcohol they consumed continued to climb, that was becoming hard to do. Yuuri was thankful they chose a secluded spot where no one paid mind to, and that the paparazzi was finally done pestering them for tonight. They were finally alone, and they were going to take advantage of it.

Yuuri giggled, cheeks pleasantly warm from the booze flowing through his system and how Victor continued to kiss his face while muttering dirty talk in that slurred between Russian, English, and severely broken Japanese. It didn't take long for them to find themselves stumbling out into the streets, stumbling back to the hotel with their cheeks stinging from the cold, even when they could hardly feel it.

Only when they found themselves in total privacy of their hotel room where they able to realize just how cold they were. Yuuri giggled breathlessly, rubbing his stinging nose that hd a bit of red towards the tip, "Ahh so cold over here." He muttered as he fumbled onto the bed with Victor. Quickly he found himself back in his arms, sitting atop his lap as Victor peered down at him with half lidded eyes that were filled with love- despite the high levels of intoxication.

"Hmm, my Yuuri~" Victor ran his hands through the cool strands of his hair, "Let me warm you up." Like that their lips were pressed together, the chill of their skin quickly fading as warmth filled them both. Lustful warmth that filled their bellies as their kiss deepened yet, saliva dripping between their lips as they tasted alcohol within their mouths. Victor tasted like vodka, and it completely overpowered whatever Yuuri was drinking.

Whatever Yuuri did drink, however, was not settling well within him. He furrowed his brows at the creeping feeling in his gut that differed vastly from what he was supposed to feeling. "Hmm, Victor…" He muttered, words beyond that being almost impossible to form.

Victor giggled as he parted, lips brushing past his before going to nibble softly on his bottom lip, "You're so cute, Yuurii~" He slurred, pressing their lips together, so close the tips of their noses were pushing together. Yuuri laughed giddily along side Victor, finding it rather easy to ignore the pressure in his lower abdomen.

Victor's hands ran up and down his back, settling on his lower half to pull him closer on hs lap. Yuuri drew in a quick breath, eyes shooting open as his crotch rubbed against Victor's thigh. It wasn't pleasure that sent shivers up his spine, it was something different, but Yuuri couldn't tell what.

"Victor." Yuuri whined, but the Russian man clearly didn't sense discomfort in his voice, and moved his lips down to his neck as he pulled him a little closer. Once again that chill ran up Yuuri's spine. He felt full, like he was going to burst.

His thoughts were once again brought to a halt as Victor pressed kisses along the skin on his neck, "All warm now, Yuuri?" He cooed as he pressed sloppy kiss after kiss on his neck. This time Yuuri moaned in delight, arching his back once more.

"Y-yes… Victor." Yuuri stuttered softly, "Hmm…"

"So cute." Victor purred before slipping away from Yuuri, despite the whine evoked from the younger man. He chuckled, "Lie down for me, I'm gonna give you a reward… something better than a silver medal hmmhmm."

Yuuri felt a jolt of excitement run through him, and quickly he lied on his back with his head against the wooden headboard of the overly plush mattress. Still, Yuuri couldn't help but squirm as the unpleasant sensation in his gut get stronger and stronger, worsening as Victor continued to pursue his wants.

He crawled between Yuuri's, giggling mindlessly as he flicked his tongue around his lips. He laid on his stomach, face right in front of the tent in Yuuri's pants where he pressed his palm. Yuuri gasped, covering his mouth as heat sparked from his crotch. "Ohh…"

Victor only giggled at his reaction and continued to rub the heel of his palm into Yuuri's straining erection, smiling lazily all the while. "Victor." Yuuri huffed, "Take them off already."

Victor clicked his tongue, but did as Yuuri said. He worked so hard, after all. Teasing him would be a tad cruel. Besides, Victor didn't have it in him to restrain himself. Even now he could feel his loins stir in excitement as he unzipped Yuuri's pants and pulled them down wit his underwear.

Yuuri's cock sprung right to attention, the very tip peering through the foreskin. Victor licked his lips, humming mindlessly as he took it in his hand and stroked him. "Hmm, you're getting even harder." Victor muttered, feeling Yuuri's cock pulse in his hand. Victor may have been bigger than Yuuri by a good few inches, but Yuuri's cock was worth appreciation as well.

Yuuri moaned the moment Victor pressed his lips to the head. He felt intense pleasure from the simple action, but at the same time the uncomfortable pressure he let intensified. However he was able to ignore that as Victor quickly went to take the tip within his warm mouth.

"Oh!" Yuuri practically screeched in pleasure, arching his back as Victor's tongue wriggled beneath his foreskin to brush against the sensitive underside of his head. "Uhn, fuck Victor, right there…" He breathed, hand thrown atop his forehead to hide his face while his other hand darted down to roughly grip at Victor's thin silver locks. "Keep doing that, mmm."

However the sensation was making his body beg for the oppsite, and quickly his moans turned to that of discomfort. "Hnna." However Victor clearly couldn't tell the difference, as he kept on going; taking his entire length into his mouth with ease.

His tongue swirled around the shaft, making Yuuri elicit another series of loud moans. Victor chuckled, lapping up all the pre that gathered on the head. He winced at the slightly bitter taste, but continued on regardless. The moans he earned from Yuuri were simply more than encouraging.

A rather devilish thought hatched in Yuuri's drunken mind. It seemed like a good idea. A really good idea. Yuuri smirked crookedly as he reached for his phone which sat in his front pocket. While Victor was concentrated on sucking his cock, Yuuri shakily navigated to the camera. On que, he quivered, feeling all pleasure become overridden by the pressure in his bladder.

Though Yuuri finally pieced together what he was feeling other than intense pleasure. A quick swipe of Victor's tongue lead him to realize that he needed to go to the bathroom, bad…

Victor assumed the shiver was a signal for his orgasm. How disappointing, that was a little soon. Though he couldn't help but notice that it was a lot more liquify than cum should be, and how a lot was coming out. It quickly came to Victor that Yuuri hadn't came in his mouth at all.

He whimpered. He tried to yank his head off, but he soon found himself held in place as the stream of piss soon became a full torrent that shot down the back of his throat. Having no choice he began to gulp it down as it came. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, shuddering at the taste that clung to his tongue. He couldn't even look up at Yuuri, he just felt so embarrassed. Oddly enough, Yuuri was more than thrilled at what was happening.

Yuuri shuddered at the relief of his bladder emptying mix with the pleasure of Victor's mouth around his cock. It was almost impossible to take a picture at this rate. His brain overridden by a bizarre mix of sensations, but he managed to snap a decent shot of his dick in Victor's mouth with urine pouring from his sealed lips. Even when their whole plan for sex went down the drain, Yuuri couldn't pass up taking a picture. 

Yuuri had never deleted Yurio's number off his phone. He was sure the Russian boy had done so, so it'd be more than a surprise when he got the picture. Yuuri snickered as he fumbled with the touch screen to the contacts page, "Lets show Yurio how close we've become."

When Victor heard the shutter of a camera again, confirming that he wasn't just hearing things, his eyes snapped upwards in shock at the cellphone in Yuuri's hand. At that moment he finally pulled off, "Yuuri! What the hell?!" He exclaimed, ignoring the piss that continued to splatter on his face. Yuuri simply giggled, taking another picture of Victor who's face was coated in piss. He wasn't sure if watching Victor get drenched in his piss was arousing, hilarious or some sick combination of both.

Victor wasn't moving either. He kept his dick in his hand and aimed it towards his face, letting his piss hit his forehead and cascade down his face, some dripping into his mouth which he licked right up. The taste wasn't the worst thing in the world, to Victor's surprise. It was extremely salty, but in his drunken state he compaired it to really bad beer he drank while he was on tour in America. What didn't land in his mouth ended up soaking into his clothes and into the mattress down below. Like all previous hotels they stayed at, Victor felt bad for whoever had to clean their mess up.

Neither of them were sure who was more surprised. Yuuri blinked a few times as the stream of piss soon waned off to a trickle. Victor's face shined dully as the piss soon began to evaporate off of his face. Yuuri felt dizzy, apart from his intoxication the scent of piss was quickly got to him. He crinkled his nose.

"Damn, that smells bad." He hissed, letting himself fall back on the bed. The initial daze he felt had only gotten worse and the world couldn't sit still for a second. He felt the only thing to keep himself from throwing up was just to close his eyes, and immediately he felt better. But at the same time unbearably tired.

He couldn't even have sex with Victor without fucking up completely. Already he could feel the regret creeping up on him. 

"Now who's fault is that, Yuuri?" Yuuri barley heard Victor tease as he scooted up next to him; they weren't helping, that was certain. The scent of piss only got worse, and despite Yuuri wanting to be far away from the smell he couldn't find it in him to move.

"D-don't kiss me." Yuuri's words were wavering. Victor only chuckled. Yuuri was clearly not aware of what he did. Come tomorrow the realization would hit him in the gut. However neither him of Victor were thinking off it. "Just let me sleep…"

Victor blinked a few times, staring down at Yuuri as he curled onto his side with his phone still in hand. Victor would've deleted the pictures, but Yuuri's phone had a passcode that Victor didn't even want to think of guessing. "Alrighty then…" Victor yawned before he laid himself next to Yuuri on the plush bed. It reeked, it really did, but none of them wanted to do anything about it. They'll worry about all of that tomorrow.


	2. Learning a Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty fucking vanilla compaired to the first chapter. And for some fucking reason it got a little 2deep4me.  
> Speaking of which I got a slow burn fic up in the makings, and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to ask

Yuuri flinched as he felt the harsh morning rays hit him straight on the eyes. He groaned, eyes twitching as rolled on his side away from what he could only assume was the window as a blistering pain pierced right through his cranium. Even when he was hardly awake he knew he was hung over, the throbbing in his head was more than enough evidence. He drank far too much last night, such a thing was rare for him, and he never enjoyed it as the morning after was always hell for him.

He felt like he was in sheer agony, clutching the sides of his head as the pain forced him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he suddenly felt so hot- sweating even. He sighed, letting his hands fall from his head as he realized the reason he felt so hot was because he was still in his street clothes for whatever reason.

Another reason, one that was too important to forget, was that Victor was wrapped around him like he was a stuffed piggy doll. He couldn't forget; it'd be insulting if he did. Yuuri smiled, finding it easy to relax in his arms. He was happy his movement didn't wake Victor up, as Yuuri could probably fall back asleep like this.

They were in no rush today. The competition was over, and once they got past the wave of papparazi they could probably go about their day in peace. Get a personal tour from Victor who said there was plenty other sights to see in this part of China, maybe get some breakfast, then-

He sniffed, a horrid odor filled the air but for a moment Yuuri thought he was just smelling things. However the smell didn't go away, in fact it only got worse. What the hell was it? It kind of smells like dog piss.

Piss.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open, upon realization the scent only got 1000 times more potent like the aching in his skull. He shot right out of bed, clenching his nose shut with his fingers as he gagged at the after stench that remained in his nose. All at once the memories of last night shot through his head like a bullet, remembering the image of Victor drinking his piss as if it was clear as day, despite his inebriation. It was like a higher being was taunting him by making him remember.

Quickly he set on removing all of his clothes, holding his breath as he lifted his shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the ground with a grunt of frustration and disgust. All the while he could feel the emotions of embarrassment carry over from last night, his throat became taut and his eyes began to burn, the feelings so much more overwhelming then they were last night now that Yuuri fully realized what he did.

He pissed during sex.

Right in Victor's mouth.

As Yuuri began to undo the buckle of his belt, he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of fabric rustling as a tired moan coming from the bed. Slowly, he looked up towards Victor who slowly sat up from beneath the covers, still in his t-shirt and jeans from last night. Victor rubbed his head, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light before smiling softly in Yuuri's direction.

"Yuuri~" He cooed, voice gentle with grogginess. "Why are you awake so-"

Victor stopped speaking, his smile was frozen on his face as the gears started turning in his head. He knew, there was no fucking way he didn't know. The stench of piss was everywhere, Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if the people in the next room couldn't smell it. It was god awful.

Victor's expression fell just like Yuuri's heart did. Victor pushed the covers away and slid out of bed without saying another word. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but his throat closed up. He couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. Victor walked past him towards the bathroom, no doubt wanting to wash off the piss from his face. He must've felt so gross and it was all Yuuri's fault.

Victor hated him.

Yuuri clenched his right hand into a fist as he pushed down his pants with the other.

His dreams came true. The impossible happened, and he managed to fuck it up.

It was no surprise really.

And as usual, it was all Yuuri's fault. Just because it happened so much, didn't mean he was used to it.

Tears started to well up in Yuuri's eyes. He bit his lip as he held back the tremors as his emotions slowly rose to the threshold. There was only so much he could take. After all that good from yesterday, why did everything have to go downhill so fast?

"Yuuri." His head shot up as Victor cooed his name in that soothing voice, the hand on his bare shoulder sending tingles up his spine. Yuuri looked behind him too see Victor looking at him rather blankly before flashing him a tiny smile.

"We should get in the shower, right?" He chimed, attitude starkly contrasting Yuuri's, and in turn, it just confused the Japanese man at how he didn't seemed to be bothered by. Yuuri scoffed at his own thinking, a bemused smile spreading across his face. Of course Victor had to be bothered by it, as he clearly wanted to get the dried urine off his face as soon as he could; but did he really want Yuuri to shower with him?

"Wait." Yuuri stopped him, "Are you serious?"

"We can't face the papparazi smelling like this you know." Victor chided, keeping his hand firm on Yuuri's shoulder, "Plus, I want to spend time wit you Yuuri, so lets start early, yes?"

Yuuri stuttered a little as he tried to figure out what to say. Inside he was screaming yes at the offer, but his conscious decided to weigh in. It would be beyond awkward to have sex after last night. Yuuri bowed his head with a frown, pushing Victor's hand off his shoulder before he turned around.

"No thanks, I'll just wait for you."

"Non-sense!" Victor exclaimed, taking Yuuri by the hand and dragging him into the bathroom.

"Why ask if you were just gonna drag me in anyway?!" Yuuri exclaimed, head rattling at the sudden movement as Victor shut them both into the bathroom. On the upside, it was a good shelter from the urine smell, now replaced by the floral scent of the plug-in air freshener.

Sitting on the toilet and having the cold ceramic touch the bottom of his thighs made Yuuri remember that he was naked with the exception of his boxers. He wanted to cover himself up but found nothing to help him do so. He had to grip the rim of the seat to keep himself from falling into the water, and kept his eyes fixated on Victor who hastily disrobed his soiled clothes.

Yuuri couldn't find words as Victor's gorgeous body came to sight. His lean, muscular figure never failed to leave Yuuri in awe despite the numerous times they saw each other naked in the onsen back home. However the context was different, and Yuuri quickly diverted his gaze to Victor's flaccid penis that hung between his legs. He was like a work of art. It made Yuuri cross his legs in embarrassment, feeling emasculated just like every time he looked at that.

Victor leaned over the counter of the sink, trailing a hand over his chin as he stared intensely in the mirror. The dried piss on his chin must have itched by now, seeing as he passed out before he could wash it off. Yuuri cringed at the thought, and the similar itch on the insides of his thighs from the dried urine the gathered there as well. They were both a mess.

"What I think we can learn from this." Victor turned back to him with a tiny smile. He held a finger up, "Use the bathroom before sex."

Yuuri shouldn't have a jaw at this point, "I didn't know I had to go, I was drunk!" Yuuri stammered, cheeks burning a bright red as Victor approached him.

"It's still a good rule, no?" Victor cooed, placing his hands under Yuuri's arms pit to hoist him up as if he was a child. "Come on, get those boxers off and we can talk about it more in the shower." He slid the glass door to the shower open, before speaking almost tauntingly, "I trust you can take them off yourself."

Yuuri furrowed his brows. Slowly, he pushed his boxers down his legs and kicked them to the side. They'd have to do laundry, Yuuri noted. If they went to Russia with their clothes like this it would no doubt ruin their suitcases.

Soon the quiet bathroom was filled with the hissing of running steaming hot water. The temperature rose almost instantly as steam seeped from the opening in the top of the glass shower wall. It was one of those shower bathtub combos that was larger than most of the ones Yuuri has seen. It wasn't even that tight of a fit for the both of them.

Victor slid the glass panel back and reached for Yuuri's hand. The younger man gave no objection as he was pulled inside, though the stream was blocked by Victor who began to rub his face clean.

"Ahh much better." He sighed, reaching for one of the various tiny bottles labeled in Chinese, and oddly enough one in Russian. In this state of weariness, Yuuri couldn't bother figuring out what they were. He kept his head bowed while Victor poured what Yuuri assumed to be body wash on his palm and began to lather it on his body, particularly his upper chest.

Yuuri let his head fall again. All of this didn't feel real. Pissing on Victor, and actually being forgiven by him? It was so absurd, but Victor was an odd man, maybe him forgiving him wasn't so hard to believe.

He sighed, resting his head against Victor's chest. He could hear his heart beating fast from the high temperature of the water, and Yuuri sought comfort within the rhythm of his pulse. For the minute they stood in the shower, Yuuri was practically dry. The water on Victor's chest soaked into his hair and dripped down his front.

Victor stepped back a bit, allowing some of the stream to hit Yuuri on the top of his head. "It's hot." He muttered, flinching as hot water trickled down his face and back. Victor ignored his complaint, waiting a little longer for Yuuri's hair to mat with water before reaching for another bottle and poured a dime sized dollop on his hand.

He buried his hands within Yuuri's soft black hair and began to scrub the liquid into the strands. "If it's any consolation, I don't mind…"

Yuuri furrowed his brows, half from Victor's words and half from the shampoo suds that started to drip down between his eyebrows. "You don't need to lie." Yuuri muttered, his hands seeking purchase on Victor's hips. He wanted nothing more than to be close with Victor but at the same time he wanted to be 100 miles away from him. He chuckled sadly, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Yuuri. We all have accidents when we're drunk." Victor assured him, his fingers massaging the shampoo into the roots of his hair.

Yuuri chuckled. Unfortunately the image of Victor pissing himself while drunk creeped into his mind. He was thankful the blush on his cheeks could be blamed on the water. It was the most messed up thing he imagined Victor doing, but yet, it wasn't the worst thing. After the humor wore off, it was actually kind of sexy. Thinking of a cocky man like Victor vulnerable and loosing control of a simple bodily function…

The corners of Yuuri's lips dropped into a tight frown, and he hid his face within Victor's chest to hide the beat red color that took over his entire face.

"Yuuri?"

"Don't tell anyone…"

Victor arched a brow, "I thought we didn't need to say that."

Yuuri knew this. He was just saying something to divert attention away from his own embarrassing thoughts. He parted, unable to look at Victor's face as the thought still stuck with him. Yuuri felt as though he awoken a monster inside of him.

"Can you move back a little so I can rinse off?"

Moving back together, Victor grabbed the opposite bottle of conditioner. Yuuri took it upon himself to run his hand through his hair, bubbling blobs of shampoo falling to the stream of running water below them as he wrung out his hair until there was nothing left. He nodded for Victor to continue, and sighed softly in delight. It felt nice when Victor played with his hair.

"Shouldn't you be washing yourself?" Yuuri asked, looking up at Victor with a smile, something Victor was obviously happy to see.

"Return the favor, maybe? I wanted to cheer my little Yuuri up." Stopping the movements of his hands, Yuuri watched as Victor leaned forward to brush a kiss on his forehead. Yuuri went stiff, gasping lightly as the tingling on his forehead where Victor kiss quickly spread through his body with a shiver.

Victor chuckled, "You're still adorable to me, you know that? A little accident won't change how I love you." He purred, languidly stroking Yuuri's head rather than washing it at this point, "I thought we knew each other better than that." He pouted in false anguish, "I'm hurt, Yuuri."

Yuuri frowned. Victor was right. They were closer than that; closer than Yuuri believed. It was times like this Yuuri needed to stop being so insecure with his relationship with Victor and remember how far they have come. Not just as coach and student, but as lovers as well. He needed to learn to laugh and roll with the punched, no matter how bad or humiliating they may be.

"Take the good with the bad, huh?" Yuuri had a solemn smile on his face as he pressed his forehead back into Victor's sculpted chest. He was built like a wall and it made Victor great for just holding onto. He let out a sigh of content, and Victor chuckled, rubbing his hands in Yuuri's hair before pulling back to let the water douse him.

"H-hey!" Yuuri protested, shooting up from his comfortable position as water rushed right down his face.

"We can do more of that later, if we spend to long in here we might get wrinkly." Victor joked with a wink. He was so quick to switch moods it left Yuuri confused half the time. Victor then let out a loud sigh, "Let me turn down the heat a little bit." He reached towards the rather complicated looking shower nob and played around with it until it shifted left.

The hot water quickly dropped to a comfortably warm temperature. It did wonders for Yuuri who was overheating from being cuddled up to Victor for so long. Victor passed him the tiny bottle of body wash before he went on to washing his own hair.

Yuuri lathered up between his chest and the area between his thighs. His fingers blushed against area near his thighs and he gasped lightly as he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders and begin to apply pleasure.

"Remember when I said-" Yuuri went stiff with a tiny yelp as Victor's voice husked against his ear, "That we were going to make up for last night?"

"K-kind of…"

Victor chuckled, taking the body wash and pouring what could've been the whole bottle on his plasm before patting his palms against Yuuri's sides.

His hands quickly rode up his hips, Yuuri let out a tiny sigh as he let his eyes flutter closed. "You don't mind, right?" Victor asked, hands resting on his chest where he kneaded lightly on the sensitive skin. Yuuri whimpered before letting out a tiny moan, nodding very slightly.

"No."

"Good." Victor placed himself directly behind Yuuri, the Japanese man blushing as he felt something poke at his tailbone.

"Hmm…" He leaned back, resting his head against Victor as his hands roamed across his front. His fingers pinched and pulled his nipples, making Yuuri squeak a little as pleasure sparked in his groan, "Oh Victor…"

"You're sensitive there?" Victor asked, "I wish we could've done this when you still had all that piggy fat on you, that would've been fun."

"Don't say that." Yuuri stammered, though he lavished the attention given to his body, and really, the fifty talk wasn't all that bad. After all, Victor was basically saying he always found him attractive. The thought made his heart soar.

"You were a cute piggy." Victor admitted, "You were always so cute." He pressed a kiss to his neck. Another shiver ran down Yuuri's spine, and Victor's hands were off his chest, roaming down his lean abdomen and on his upper thighs.

"I know you like being touched here, Yuuri." Victor's voice as barley a whisper, words were mere butterfly kisses against Yuuri's ear, "Trust me, it'll feel so much better now."

"Victor." Yuuri gasped. Victor's hand wrapped around his half erection and quickly stroked him to full mast. "Oh god." He croaked, reaching back, gripping Victor's thigh for the sake of touching him, feeling as if he needed to hold on or he'd melt away. His touch was divine, feeling so much more real than last night. He let out a loud moan as Victor trailed his thumb over his slit and around the foreskin as it pealed back.

"That's it, Yuuri…" He breathed, pressing kisses against his back. He was hunched over rather awkwardly but it was all worth it as Yuuri continued to let out a cute array of stifled moans. "No one can hear you, moan for me."

Yuuri let out a deep breath, feeling pleasure build within his gut, he grasped Victor's thigh even harder as an index finger slip beneath his foreskin and rubbed the underside of his head. Yuuri arched his back, a loud cry slipping from his lips as Victor continued to languidly stroke his cock. Yuuri could feel himself inching closer, even when it was something simple like this.

Victor kept his rhythm as he kissed as sucked on his neck. He couldn't see, but the way his skin throbbed after Victor parted after a long while made it obvious there were marks present.

The sensations came to a halt as Victor pulled away, Yuuri let out a frustrated whine, looking over his shoulder as Victor grabbed the bottle with the Russian label on it.

"Spread yourself." Victor commanded as he flipped open the cap. It was already apparent that it wasn't a commodity normally used for showers. Victor kept his hands out of the water as he poured the clear liquid on two fingers, but stopped when Yuuri remained still, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Ahh, right." Yuuri reached behind his, blushing as he clasped both of his cheeks within his hands and hesitantly spread himself open; his pink, virgin entrance twitching at the feeling of being so exposed. "Hurry up, please."

Victor snickered. He grasped Yuuri's shoulder, holding him in place as he prodded a single finger at his entrance. Yuuri flinched, but he willed himself to relax as he felt the tip of his finger nudge its way into him. He grunted, lip trembling as the intruding digit just felt weird inside of him. "Ahg, Victor…"

"You haven't done this before, Yuuri?" Victor asked, slowly pushing his finger deeper inside as Yuuri's walls continued to clench around him, moaning in discomfort all the while as he kept his cheeks spread, "Shh…" Victor pressed a kiss to his back, "Relax, good, just like that." Victor whispered words of encouragement in Yuuri's ear as he slowly pushed his finger deeper in search of his prostate.

Yuuri cried out, tapering off to a moan as he felt a new type of pleasure spike from within. "Ahh, Victor!" He moaned, leaning forward as he pushed his hips back, "R-right there, oh god-d-d." The pleasure only continued to pulse through him as Victor started to push his finger against the spot. Right away Yuuri seemed to loosen up around him, and he pushed his finger all the way up to the third knuckle, making sure to hit Yuuri's prostate with every thrust.

"That feels good, right Yuuri?" Victor crooned, adding another finger. Yuuri gasped, feeling no pain, only mind numbing amounts of pleasure as Victor thrust his finger in and out.

"Oh fuck." Yuuri gasped, feeling his knees tremble beneath him, "So good." he spread his cheeks wider, granting Victor more access into his hole. "Oh, d-don't stop… why did you stop?"

Yuuri shot a glare at Victor from behind as he washed his fingers off under the water. "Come on Yuuri." He shot Yuuri a rather devious glare as he poured lube on his hand and stroked it onto his dripping length. Yuuri's eyes went wide, he was even bigger hard. Yuuri forgot what he was really getting himself into.

"The real fun is only beginning."

Yuuri gulped as Victor grasped his hips. He whimpered in anticipation as Victor got closer to him.

"Keep yourself spread for me, Yuuri." Victor whispered seductively. Yuuri bit his lip as he felt the tip of Victor's cock prod at his entrance.

Yuuri nodded, "I'm ready." Given the affirmation he needed, Victor slowly pushed his hips forward. Yuuri let out a strangled moan, fingers gripping hard into his own cheeks as he felt himself get breeched by something much larger than Victor's finger, "G-goddamnit." Yuuri growled, head falling against the glass door of the shower as an unpleasant sensation ran through him. It felt nowhere as good as his fingers.

"Relax, relax." Victor urged, reaching under Yuuri to stroke his cock. To Victor's dismay, he was close to softening up completely. He quickly stroked Yuuri back to full hardness, the pleasure a nice distraction from the discomfort he felt from being stretched, but it wasn't enough.

Yuuri groaned, "S-stop." The shallow movements from within ceased, but it didn't help. Yuuri panted, toes curling against the slippery floor as he willed himself to get used to the large intrusion. Victor stroked his hair and his cheek, even going as far as to roll his thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip as he stroked his cock with his free hand, all in an effort to help Yuuri relax.

Fortunatly, it was working, all the gentle touches and the warm water helping Yuuri work through the pain. "Alright, you can move."

Victor slipped his finger into Yuuri's mouth, despite the threat of it being ripped off as Yuuri clamped ibis teeth down. He hissed in pain and found both of them stuck in the uncomfortable position of Victor wanting to move and Yuuri's tight walls clamping his dick in a vice.

"Y-you're so tight, Yuuri…" Victor grunted. Yuuri was speechless, nothing escaping his mouth except for wanton moans as all discomfort was replaced with pleasure as he clenched around Victor's cock. He felt so much bigger inside. Yuuri felt like Victor's hands on his hips was the only thing keeping him up on his feet as quakes of pleasure coursed through him with every deep thrust.

"Ahg, Victor." Yuuri muttered, looking over his shoulder with teary eyes. "Kiss me~" He stuck his tongue out, keeping his mouth open as Victor leaned in to capture his lips with his. Yuuri winced a little. His breath tasted awful, and he whimpered at the fact that it was partially his fault rather than just the whole problem of morning breath.

Their tongues melded together, and Yuuri found it hard to pull away despite the unpleasant taste. He was kissing Victor, and the act alone was enough to send a mind numbing warmth to his chest that pulsed right alongside his heartbeat. "Uhg, Victor~" He moaned, sealing their lips together as Victor ground his hips into his.

Victor pulled away, flicking away the trail of saliva with his tongue as he sped up the thrusts of his hips. A stream of unrestricted moans spilled from Yuuri's lips, eyes going wide as he twitched in ecstasy, "Ahh, Victor, I'm getting close…"

"Me too Yuuri." Victor purred, pressing another kiss to his neck as he sped up the movements of his hips, cock buried in Yuuri's ass with each thrust, striking nerves inside that Yuuri never knew existed.

"Ahh, oh god!" He cried out, entire body tensing up as his orgasm raced through him. His hips jered as cum spurted from the tip, the sticky white fluid landing on and staining the foggy glass door. Victor grunted loudly, the hand from his cock quickly grasping Yuuri's hips as he buried himself all the way inside Yuuri before cumming as well.

The pressure Yuuri felt from within made him moan, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he was pleasantly fill to the limit with Victor. They stayed still, as if any movement where to kill them. Victor finally relaxed with a sigh, pulling himself out of Yuuri before setting to rinse himself off.

Yuuri let his body go slack. His cheeks were sore from getting fucked and clenching into them so hard.

"How was that, Yuuri?" Victor asked, sounding rather winded as he ran his hands up and down his body as he washed himself down again. Yuuri was surprised the hot water was still running.

"Wonderful." He gave him a bashful smile as he joined him under the shower.

"Once we have more space." Victor continued, letting Yuuri have his chance to rinse off al the sweat and post sex odor off before he reached to turn off the shower, "We'll have a lot more fun. Does that sound good?"

Yuuri nodded as he opened the door for them, shivering as the water droplets on his body quickly turned cold. He grabbed a towel off the sink as proceeded to dry himself off while Victor did the same. Watching Victor act so casually after something like that was almost surreal to watch. Then again, he wouldn't be walking with a limp for the next day or so. It would be embarrassing to go out in public like this.

Yuuri had an idea. "Or we can just not get dressed and just spend the entire day in, celebrating." His voice held a sensual tone to it. Victor only scoffed.

"My stamina isn't as good as yours is, Yuuri. I'm already feeling as though I can pass out." He chuckled as he shook his hair with the towel before discarding it on the floor. "Besides, we need to be somewhere if we want the maids to clean those bedsheets."

Yuuri expression dropped immediately. The moment Victor opened the door he was practically punched in the face by the smell of urine. To tell the truth, he nearly forgot about the whole ordeal. The fact the maid would have to clean this mess up made him cringe.

"Come on Yuuri." Victor pulled him out of the bathroom, "The faster we get dressed the faster we get dressed the faster we can have the day to ourselves~"

Yuuri looked to the floor, hiding the smile brought on by Victor's enthusiasm. The scent didn't bother him at this point, at least not like it did this morning. He was just relieved this didn't destroy his and Victor's relationship, and it this rate, they would forget about it in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic that isn't one ch long is a rarity for me, and finishing one is like once in a blue moon.  
> So as usual, leave a comment, and follow me @MADVS for more 'quality' content or whatever.
> 
> I'll never be able to top Endurance lmao


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real quick continuation I wrote at 5 in the morning, this was supposed to be in the last chapter but it slipped my mind and I, and apparently some other people, thought the concept was a good idea. So here it is, sorry for the mishap lmao

Waking up the morning after winning second place was absolutely awful. The pain of his pride being ripped right from under his feet still very prominent in his chest. The fact he would have to face that pig again in a matter of days made him want to drive his fist through a wall. He could hear him now, he would probably make fun of him for winning second, or at the very least be incredibly cocky towards him.

That just made Yurio even angrier, but he could forget about that for a little bit, because to his surprise, he actually got a message. That was fairly rare when it didn't pertain to social media. The number wasn't registered in his phone, but the Japanese area code and it's abnormal set up of numbers gave away the identity behind the phone number. Did that fatass still have his number? He was probably mocking him, and… what the hell is this picture?

Yurio unlocked his phone, and soon enough the picture flashed on his screen.

"W-what the helll?!" Yurio screamed loud enough for his voice to travel down several hotel rooms. His hand shook, gripping the phone hard enough to crack the edges of the screen, his eyes twitched as his entire face contorted in disgust. What the hell was in Victor's mouth? What was that yellow fluid dripping from his lips?

Did they fucking really?

"Gross!" He chucked his phone at the wall, the life proof case sadly preventing the damn phone from shattering upon impact. "Fucking sickos!" Yurio continued to yell, pulling at his hair as the image of that was burned right into his brain."Gross, gross, gross!"

He knew the pig was sick in the head, but was he really that full of himself to think it was okay to send him a picture of that?  
…

…  
Being out of that hotel doing their filthy laundry took a lot off of Yuuri's mind. Now that he and Victor had the day to themselves, with the occasional disturbance from paparazzi, Yuuri felt at ease as he and Victor simply walked around town; taking in the sights and wondering which place would be good to eat at.

They felt like a real couple.

As they walked with Yuuri's head rested on Victor's shoulder, he perked his head up upon feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, "Hmm? Oh, Yurio texted me." He blinked, wondering if that was really the case.

_[You fucking sicko! Why the fuck would you send me this? I'm going to kick your ass when I see you in Russia you fucking pig!]_

Yes, this was definitely Yurio, but why would he text him? He knew the little brat deleted his number, and wouldn't go as far as mocking him over text.

He slid open his phone, but the text isn't what got Yuuri's attention, it was the picture sent by him from last night.

Yuuri clasped a hand over his mouth as he stopped walking. "What's wrong, Yuuri?" Victor asked, looking over to his phone, "You said Yurio text…ed"

Both of their thoughts were brought to a stand still at the very sexual picture Yuuri had sent. "Oh my god…" Yuuri muttered, "I knew I did something else last night…"

While Yuuri remained in a state of shock, Victor's lips curved into an amused smile. "Well, no wonder Yurio texted you. I can practically hear him screaming all the way in Canada." Victor mused.

"W-What!?" Yuuri exclaimed, clutching the phone hard in his hands, "Victor, I-"

"Don't worry Yuuri, he was bound to find out, though…" He scratched his chin as he continued to look at the thumbnail of the picture, which was more than wanted to the eyes. Yuuri just wished he could navigate away from the screen, but that was soon impossible as Victor took the phone from his hands, "This is one weird way to find out, yes?"

"I didn't want him to see that, dammit I'm never drinking again." Yuuri whimpered, clasping the side of his head as he backed up against of on the buildings in a subconscious effort to let other people walk pass them.

"Oh yeah, he's angry." Victor chuckled as he read the message himself, "I'm going to text him back."

"What? NO!" Yuuri leapt towards Victor, but the man turned away and held the phone up high, too high for Yuuri to reach or. It was a really stupid sight, seeing a full grown man barley able to reach his phone simply because it was being held above his head. People were starting to stare, Yuuri could feel his face burn in embarrassment. Why was this happening?

"There we go!" Victor chimed, ringing his arms down to hand Yuuri back his phone.

"Give me that!" Yuuri snatched it right from Victor's hand as he hesitantly read the message.

'Yuuri can't hold his liquor in~'

"I WAS DRUNK!" Yuuri exclaimed, looking at Victor in betrayal. Why would he send him something like that? What was wrong with him today? Even if it was Yurio who he texted, someone they both took pleasure in teasing, but was now really the time for jokes. He sent him a picture of him pissing in Victor's mouth for fucks sake, how could Victor still find this funny?

Yuuri let out an agitated groan. Today just keeps on giving.

At least it was night in Canada.

Though that didn't stop Yurio. Yuuri's heart almost stopped when he felt his phone go off in his hand. Not just one buzz, but two, three.

"Yuuri, someones calling." Victor pointed towards his phone. Yuuri, very hesitantly, pressed the accept button and brought the phone to his ear. He was sweating, prayer that it was someone else. Please, just be anyone else.

"You fucking pig I'm going to beat the shit out of you why the fuck did you send me that fucking gross gross gross I don't want this fuck you!"

Yuuri exhaled loudly upon the tirade of swear words Yurio managed to blurt out in a manner of seconds. It made it hard for Yuuri to take him seriously, but given what he had to see, he really couldn't blame him for being angry.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry?!" Yurio exclaimed, "You think sorry fucking takes back the fact I had to see you fucking piss in Victor's mouth? Fuck you!"

Yuuri winced at the harsh language. "I understand." Yuuri responded, having nothing else to say, and he really didn't want to defend himself on this one.

He could heard Yurio huff in frustration, almost as if he was a boiling tea kettle ready to burst at any moment. "You know what? Keep Victor, he'll probably smell like pig piss for the rest of his fucking life."

Yuuri smiled, "Well I planned on doing that anyway."

Yurio let out another scream of frustration, "If you can't hold in your liquor then don't fucking drink!". Yuuri looked at his phone upon hearing the line cut off, the screen went black, and he placed it back into his pocket with a sigh before turning back to Victor

"I don't feel as bad now." Yuuri said simply as he returned to Victor's side. Yurio may have been young, but Yuuri doesn't like being called a 'pig'. "Come on, let's go."

While he and Victor walked in relative silence, Yuuri kept repeating a phrase in his head. It was definitely something he didn't think would have much still have significance after he said it in the shower, but he thinks that could be applied to these last few months in general. Take the good with the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just a really simple add on lmao. Poor Yurio, having his coach stolen then seeing some guy piss in his mouth. You gotta feel sorry for the angry guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave a comment. I wrote this disgusting thing and feedback would be much appreciated lmao  
> Also follow me on twitter @MADVSC for more 'quality' content


End file.
